nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Juliette Barnes
Juliette Barnes is a country singer/songwriter and teen star sensation who attempts to take over Rayna Jaymes' title of "Queen of the Charts". Personality She is a dominant, sexy, confident young girl who dragged herself to stardom despite her troubled past with a drug addicted mother. She is a cross-country artist sensation, chart topping the teenage market despite doubts about her talent from famous traditional country singer Rayna Jaymes. Juliette sees Rayna as her immediate competition which leads the two to dislike each other. Growing up without a father or much attention from her mother, she doesn't know how to express affection and looks for love in the wrong places - usually the arms of many using men that just leave her lonely and hurt. She intially comes across as a spoiled demanding brat that treats her colleagues like servants. But she worked to get herself there, she knows how to play the game and she sure as hell isn't going to give that up for anyone. She's admitted knowing what it's like to be used for her money and fame, she seems angry at the world but really she's just a lonely teenage girl without any real friends or family that she can turn to. She will do whatever it takes to get to the top of the game, watch out Nashville! Songs Solos Season One: Boys and Buses.jpg|Boys & Buses (Pilot)|link=Boys & Buses Love Like Mine.jpg|Love Like Mine (Pilot)|link=Love Like Mine Telescope.jpg|Telescope (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Telescope Yellin.jpg|Yellin' From the Rooftop (Move It on Over)|link=Yellin' From the Rooftop For you glory.jpg|For Your Glory (Where He Leads Me)|link=For Your Glory 12.jpg|I'm a Girl (I've Been Down That Road Before)|link=I'm a Girl Consider Me.jpg|Consider Me (I've Been Down That Road Before)|link=Consider Me Wearewater.jpg|We Are Water (Dear Brother)|link=We Are Water Hypnotizing.jpg|Hypnotizing (When You're Tired of Breaking Other Hearts)|link=Hypnotizing Hanginon.jpg|Hangin' on a Lie (My Heart Would Know)|link=Hangin' on a Lie Used.jpg|Used (Why Don’t You Love Me)|link=Used NITWWEBMHA.png|Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again (I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive)|link=Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again Season Two: TLABE123.png|This Love Ain't Big Enough (I Fall to Pieces)|link=This Love Ain't Big Enough TI.png|Trouble Is (I Don't Want to Talk About It Now, Tomorrow Never Comes)|link=Trouble Is I'm A Girl.jpg|I'm A Girl (You're No Angel Yourself) Hypnotizing (Acoustic Version).jpg|Hypnotizing (Acoustic Version) (It Must Be You) Hypnotizing.jpg|Hypnotizing (She's Got You) Dreams (2).JPG|Dreams (Hanky Panky Woman, I'll Keep Climbing, It's All Wrong, But It's All Right) Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet.jpg|Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet (It's All Wrong, But It's All Right) Duets Season One: Underminee.jpg|Undermine (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You), Someday You'll Call My Name)) (with Deacon)|link=Undermine Wrong song.jpg|Wrong Song (Lovesick Blues) (with Rayna)|link=Wrong Song Season Two: Trivia *She drives a convertible Corvette *Originally from Alabama Gallery Juliette Barnes.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 067.jpg 1346259607 nashville.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 111.jpg 5NXIELR4PO Hayden Panettiere Nashville Promo Pic 1.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 092.jpg 8RN2PTB349 Hayden Panettiere Nashville Hot 8.jpg Tn-500 129133 0836r1 pre.jpeg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 120.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 134.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 284.jpg Hayden Panettiere Nashville Pic 3.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters